Serancha
Serancha came to Oberin in the Full Lucky Moon of Year 432. She began her life in Lerilin, and began learning the ways of the world. Over her early years, the ranger learned about crafting and gathering, as she was shy of hunting on her own for a long time. With the companionship of a rogue named Maingloe, she worked out her nerves and got used to hunting. Her first solo encounter with a Rust Beast was memorable, however, for being uneducated, she let it bite her until her armor fell apart. The young ranger suffered severe sunburns after rafting back home in her underwear. After a very brief membership with an unsuitable guild, Serancha joined the Children of the Sun, where she stayed for the next two years. She led a quiet life, and had by this time moved to Mirith to take care of her younger sisters, Shayde and Leane, as well as Euchra, when she came along several years later. It wasn't until Year 436 when Serancha joined Shayde's guild, Dragon's Gate, that she began to really work on her hunting skills. After an incident or two of having her qualifications questioned by others, she chose to fight back by proving herself. The next year was spent in intense training, as she flew through her courses in archery, special attacks, and tracking. By 437 she was a full fledged ranger with eleven levels of education under her belt. Her reputation grew with her skill, and she began to take more interest in her sister's battle against the Black Hand. When the Black Mage, Rivolus made his appearance and began kidnapping dragons to experiment with, it was Serancha who took action. She gathered the armies and led them into battle, rescuing a dragon from the first fort, to save her guild's hall from being ravaged by the dragon's kin. Her report on this incident caught the interest of Captain Casden Pernell, leader of the Mirith Royal Scouts. He accorded her the rare honor of a meeting in the great Mirith Vault, where he gave her information about the rogue mage. When Rivolus made a fort in Marali, there was some political upheaval about her involvement, so she transferred leadership of that raid to Captain Fang of the Marali Vanguard, leaving it to him to organize the troops that she had called in to help. Serancha led the successful raid on the third fort of Rivolus, canceling the protective runes that guarded it, with the powers of a Zionidic Crystal held in the light of the moon. The series of battles with Rivolus, as well as the multitude of Black Hand and Alliance forts over this time, raised Serancha's notoriety as a leader. Between all the battle experience and several years of study with the ranger, Sumac, her abilities and reputation increased at a rapid rate. She was called to lead many hunts and raids over the next year, and became almost as well known as her sister, Shayde. When Mirith came under attack by a rebel group from Foehan, in year 438, Serancha's path crossed, once again, with that of Casden Pernell. They fought side by side to take down the forest of bracken, and she was given a Mirith token when she made an arrangement to bring in the perpetrator, who was well known to her. Unfortunately this didn't pan out, but the ranger found her affections for Sir Casden growing rapidly, and rumors were spreading around town that the good Captain may have had some interest in her as well. Their relationship never had a chance to develop, however, since Casden was murdered by Tirana on the day she took Mirith with the Twins during the Blue Moon of 438. Sera later recieved a touching farewell from his ghost, before he vanished forever. Serancha spends much time hunting, scouting, and reporting any unusual activities in the lands. She is recognizable by her brown Robe of Protection, gray jester hat, blue boots and Short Bow of Power. Category:Player Category:Ranger